


Bolt Hole

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When is sharing a bed not just sharing a bed?





	Bolt Hole

Sherlock woke to the soft sounds of distress coming from the other side of the bed. Molly whimpered again, her eyes darting back and forth rapidly beneath their closed lids. Not knowing what else to do, he gently pulled her into his arms, spooning her until the nightmare stopped and she relaxed again.

He sighed quietly. _I have to stop doing this – it’s getting harder and harder to let go._

* * *

The first time he’d used her bedroom as a bolthole was the night of his faked death. After staying up the previous night to plan then the intensity of the fall, he had crashed in her bed for fourteen hours. When he woke up, she was asleep beside him, taking up the small amount of space that he wasn’t hogging. He reminded himself to be more considerate in the future.

Once he was back from taking apart Moriarty’s web, the only thing that stopped him from using Molly’s bedroom was the thought of Meat Dagger being there. Deep down, Sherlock knew the engagement was only temporary, but he didn’t dare mention that to Molly – he half-expected her to marry the man out of spite if he did.

Instead, he waited for the relationship to implode then he went back to commandeering her bed whenever he felt the need. Most of the time, Molly shared the bed. It took quite a lot for him to not give into his urge to take up most of the space. Instead, he often woke up in the middle of the night with an arm around Molly’s waist, his chest pressed against her back, and his nose buried in her hair. She always smelled like vanilla, so much that whenever Mrs. Hudson was baking, he had to resist the urge to call Molly.

“Ridiculous,” he muttered the fourth time it happened. Still, he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he pulled her a little bit closer to him. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for him to get his fill of his sleeping pathologist. Reluctantly letting her go after a few minutes, he found he could fall asleep just listening to the sound of her breathing.

A few months later, he woke from a very explicit dream of himself and Molly to find his cock rock hard and pressed against Molly’s bum and his hand inside her pajama bottoms and knickers, lightly stroking the skin of her stomach. He moved away as quickly as he could without disturbing her, curing himself for being such a pervert. After that, he tried to avoid Molly’s flat entirely but that was a useless endeavor – her flat always drew him.

* * *

It wasn’t until sometime after Sherrinford that he realized she enjoyed his times there just as much as he did. He woke the next morning to find himself still spooning her, but this time her fingers were intertwined with his. When he tried to free his hand without waking her, she just held on tighter.

“Don’t go,” she murmured.

“I … I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

She laughed weakly. “Do you know how hard it is to sleep knowing the sexiest man alive is in bed with you?”

He pulled away, staring at her.

Molly let out an annoyed little huff then turned to face him, smiling softly. “I love you, Sherlock. I love it when you touch me, like you wouldn’t let anything hurt me. I love feeling your arm around my waist and your cock pressing against my bum.”

Sherlock felt his cheeks redden at that. “It only happened once.”

“It’s happened a few more times than that, you just didn’t wake up for it.” She took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. “I wanted to be patient, to let you dictate how and when we would proceed with this, but if you’re going to take much longer, I’ll have to insist on you taking the guestroom, if only so I can get some rest.”

He chuckled, relaxing. “I wanted us both to be sure.”

“I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you and I need you.”

“Now?” he murmured, seeing her blown pupils and increased breathing.

“Always,” she whispered as she pulled him close for a kiss.


End file.
